Life After Rule
by Amledo
Summary: Logan has trouble coping with the fact that his life was spared, and the Queen is his only source of comfort. Logan/Princess and no it's not graphic at all. Mild incest so...be warned.


(A/N: Ok, so I really should stop writing this stuff, but I can't freaking help it. I need to practice writing women, and the Queen or Princess as she's listed, is one that I can work with. Also, I'm head over heels for Logan. I don't own Fable but I do enjoy it greatly. This is Logan/Princess and so I already know the whole incest spiel that you could throw at me, and I'm not listening because you certainly don't have to read this. On with the show!)

Life After Rule

He hadn't meant to cry, he certainly didn't want to at least, but he hadn't had to fight off the urge since their mother died over a decade ago. It had snuck up on him and there he was, fallen King, on his knees, and he cried with no care for who saw him. It didn't matter anymore, he was allowed to cry and he was going to enjoy it, as much as anyone could enjoy crying.

The night before, he had been locked up in the dungeons, and returning to a normal room in the castle, being permitted to move on with his life, it made his sister's mercy painfully clear to him. He had accepted the fact that he would be executed and made peace with the concept with a black bag being forced over his head and a hail of bullets tearing through him. Death was all that he had expected to earn upon her return and yet she'd given him life. He sobbed weakly, his throat cracking as his body huddled up on itself, protecting him while he lie on the floor.

After a few moments though, he gave in, and reason fled him entirely. The sobs came without regard for his aching throat or cramping chest muscles, and tears seared red hot down his cheeks. Subsequently he rubbed his face raw trying to keep it dry. When he thought his body couldn't stand up to any more, the shrieking sobs began and they tore at his lungs, they made his head hurt worse than it already did. But he was beyond being able to fight it anymore and lie with his back pressed to a settee for some semblance of safety.

"You know, I would venture a guess that you'd rarely looked more pathetic. Logan, you're alive dear brother, be happy about it," the Queen's voice was light and soft as she knelt beside him. She had seemed so ready to forgive, and he could see in her eyes that she did not regret the decision. He lifted his head, unsure of how to greet her, but knowing that he wanted to. A dramatic sigh passed her lips and she pulled him up so that he was in her arms and both of them were resting against the couch.

"I don't deserve to be alive, much less happy. When all this started, I resigned myself to meeting my doom at your hands. I've been planning to die for 5 years, I've been living accordingly. Why, why did you have to spare me," Logan's voice was weak and broken and his eyes a good match as he spoke to his sister, expecting her to take back her judgment.

"Of course I wasn't going to kill you, you idiot! You've been brainwashed by a Demon! Once we kill it you will be perfectly normal again and I don't care what you say dear brother, you still have the heart of an innocent. You may be broken, you may be suffering, but you aren't a bad man. You aren't evil, and you don't need to die for it," the Queen said gently, her tone designed to soothe the hurt that she could feel radiating off of her brother.

In a comfort seeking gesture, the fallen King slid his arms around his sister's body, pulling her closer and clinging to her as he had done when she'd been frightened as a child. Unexpectedly, she moved with him, one of her hands wove into his hair and pressed his forehead against her own. Her familiar scent began to drive the fear and pain away and he took a moment to contemplate the fact that she did not dress like their mother had. The Queen dressed like a man, she looked very much the way he had. But the tenderness of her hands ruined the perception. And he wasn't sure why he did it, but it seemed right to catch her lips with his own.

The Queen whimpered softly at and pulled her brother's face closer, meshing their lips firmly together with all the passion that she could summon. She hadn't expected him to kiss her, and she didn't have time to tell her brain not to respond. Neither of them seemed to mind that the other appeared to be hiding something. But they both pulled back before anything went too far.

"I love you; by Avo I love you so much. Kill me for that if you must, my beloved Queen, my sister, because I cannot stop loving you," Logan's voice was broken and weak. He had already been frayed and on the point of utter collapse, giving up his deepest darkest secret didn't seem like such a bad idea at that point. He had hidden it for longer than he wanted to anyway.

"Not a chance love. You made the mistake of telling me this, and you know what I plan on doing with it?" he shook his head hesitantly and raised an eyebrow at her. "I plan to spend every possible moment available to me, loving you with all that I am. Now, go and relax in the baths and then head to bed, you need your rest," the Queen said with a gentle smile, hugging her brother close as the couch behind them began to slide back with their combined weight.

Logan stayed in place, however, resting his head against her shoulder, his arms looped loosely around her waist. It was her comfort, her forgiveness and love that he craved, and even though he heard footsteps approaching, he didn't move. In fact, her arms only seemed to tighten around him, completing the strange embrace. It was just as the couch slid back entirely and the royal siblings hit the floor that Walter decided to walk in. The pair was laughing hysterically and Logan had to pull his sister up when she failed in her own efforts.

"Is everything alright," the older man asked, looking at the siblings with concern. He didn't quite understand the Queen's mercy, but if the evil that spoke in the back of his own mind was also in Logan's then it made more sense. Both brother and sister looked up at him with glittering eyes and wild grins and he was reminded of their childhood. They had always been close, and nothing had devastated the young Princess more than when her brother was taken away from her by his duty to the people.

"Quite," the Queen said with a giggle and Logan pulled her to her feet, catching her at once when she wobbled dangerously. He seemed to be healthier already, the darkness leaving his eyes.

"We were just having a talk before heading off to bed. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with myself, but now it seems I have a new job," at this he hoisted the giggling Queen into his arms. "Making sure my little sister doesn't kill herself with laughter," the former King said with a soft smile and the Queen broke out into more giggles, her head flinging against Logan's shoulder. Walter smiled softly at the pair and moved aside to allow Logan to carry the Queen to her chambers, which had so recently been the King's chambers.

"Goodnight then," Walter said as an afterthought, giving up the idea of talking seriously to the Queen about policy before the morning session began.

Logan deposited his sister in her bed, and paused to wonder.

"You kicked me out of my rooms," he stated simply, and she looked up at him with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'm certain that you'll be back in them before long," the Queen said with a wink and leaned up to kiss Logan softly on the mouth. "You can have my old rooms for now. Go get some sleep love," she added gently and he smiled.

(A/N: OK, that's it for this one. I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. But here it is. Review if you like, but remember, no flames, you were warned.)


End file.
